mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
New Super Mario Bros. U
New Super Mario Bros. U is a game for the Wii U. Story Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad are having dinner at Princess Peach's castle when Bowser arrives in his airship, now with a giant mechanical fist, that smashes and launches the four across Acorn Plains. They crash into the Acorn Tree, launching Super Acorns through the area. They tumble out of the tree, passing a Bubble Baby Yoshi and Balloon Baby Yoshi, and look into the horizon to see Bowser attacking Peach's Castle, and decide to go out to rescue Peach. Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad to to Acorn Plains. They defeat a Boom Boom at a tower and fight Lemmy at a castle. They defeat him, knocking him over the edge. At Layer Cake Desert, Mario's team defeat a Boom Boom at a tower and defeat Morton at his castle, knocking him over the edge. At Sparkling Waters, they defeat a Boom Boom at a tower and defeat Larry at his castle, knocking him over the edge. At Frosted Glacier, they defeat a Boom Boom at a tower and defeat Wendy at her castle, knocking her over the edge. Mario and the gang go to Soda Jungle. They board an airship and defeat Bowser Jr. in an underwater battle. Bowser Jr. has the mechanical arm attack them, and they retreat. The airship flies away. Mario and the gang defeat a Boom Boom at a tower and defeat Iggy at his castle, knocking him over the edge. At Rock-Candy Mines, they defeat a Boom Boom at a tower and defeat Roy at his castle, knocking him over the edge. Mario and the gang go to Meringue Clouds. They defeat Kamek at a tower, knocking him over the edge, and defeat Ludwig at his castle, also knocking him over the edge. Then they board an airship and defeat Bowser Jr. again. He attacks them with the airship's mechanical fist, but they avoid it and the arm damages the airship, which flies off. Finally Mario and the gang go to Peach's Castle, which Bowser has remodeled in his image. Mario fights Bowser and knocks out the bridge, sending him falling. As Mario runs into the next room, Bowser Jr. flies by carrying Kamek, who casts a spell on Bowser. Mario finds Peach in a tower. Before Mario can save her, she is locked inside. Bowser returns in giant form, and Mario stomps Bowser Jr. out of his Koopa Clown Car and uses it to defeat Bowser, knocking him over the edge of the castle. Bowser Jr. runs away in fright. Mario rescues Peach, who kisses him on the forehead. The Koopalings, meanwhile, fly away on an airship. Bowser Jr. hops on, and Bowser, getting back on his feet, grabs onto it as well. His weight causes the airship to crash on a hill. Afterward Bowser Jr. flies away, with Bowser holding onto it and the Koopalings holding onto his tail (in order: Lemmy, Wendy, Larry, Iggy, Ludwig, Roy, and Morton). Mario, Luigi, Peach, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad watch this and rejoice. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Yellow Toad *Blue Toad *Princess Peach *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Kamek *Koopalings Locations *Acorn Plains *Layer Cake Desert *Sparkling Waters *Frosted Glacier *Soda Jungle *Rock-Candy Mines *Meringue Clouds *Peach's Castle Enemies TBA Bosses *Lemmy Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Larry Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Bowser Jr. *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Kamek *Ludwig von Koopa *Bowser Jr. (2) *Bowser New Super Luigi U This game was remade with Luigi as the main character in the Year of Luigi. Category:Games Category:Wii U games